


A Dark Prince of Light

by GalaxyKingdom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKingdom/pseuds/GalaxyKingdom
Summary: The royal bloodline of the Akashi family have passed down the duty of protecting the Prince of the dark realm which has since been destroyed centuries ago but the Akashi family knew the prince the only member of the dark realm race is still alive but the kingdom had trapped their prince inside a crystal to save him and sent him into another realm where he is to awaken when his power returns.Now awake he was brought to the Teikou Kingdom where he will now live until he comes of age to marry the next heir but will there be any love between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it

I had woken to the sight of around a dozen or more men dressed in armour sprawled across the crimson stained stone floor with their weapons either in their hands or by the side but they all appeared to have a terrified expresion permanetaly etched into their faces.

I was not sure how to proceed I was in shock and confused at the sight but luckily I was not alone as there was soon another group of men who appeared to be in the same shock as I and yet they were able to move unlike I who was frozen in place.

There was a man who stood out amungst them all in his gold and red suit of armour he was obviously the leader despite his noticable appearance his aura was one that held authority above all, his bright red hair which matched his eyes looked to be surprised but only just barely and while he began observing the area he notice my presence rather quickly which for some reason I found extremely odd.

I watched as his eyes slightly widened and his stance grew less tense as he sheathed his sword and without avoiding eye contact ordered his men to remain still as he gradually made his way towards me.

I didn't know what to do, I had no idea what was happening or if he was my enemy or why all those men lay died at my feet or where I even was so I tried to stand to prepare for an attack of sorts but I immediately lost my balance, within my panic I begun crawling however that proved just as difficult; it was as if I had no strength.

I was scared but I refused to let it show on my face so I stared into his eyes as my little attempt at intimidation, I knew it wouldn't work but I couldn't move; my body felt like lead and I just watched as the man closed the distance between us and then as I prepared for an attack of some sort.

He... kneeled in front of me, I may not know anything or remember but even I could tell that was abnormal.

"My bloodline have awaited for this very day for centuries, I apologise I could not arrived earlier and you had to take matters into your own hands but rest assured my family will protect from now on" I stared at the man unable to form a single coherent sentence from my bone dry mouth.

"I, Akashi Masaomi, King of the Teikou Kingdom vow to protect the prince of the dark realm, Kuroko Testuya with my life"

Kuroko... Testuya? Who was that?.....is that MY name?......

"Come prince I will lead you out of the hell and bring you to my kingdom where you will be protected" I stared at the big calloused hand to promised protection until after a few moments of hesitation I lifted my heavy arm just so my finger's slide into his palm.

My body was pulled up and lifted into the air I was carried with both strong arms holding me close to the left side of his chest and I latched onto him as my small arms enclirled around his neck.

I was holding for dear life the second my eyes discovered the outside world, it was dark and cold with red staining the streets as the bodies of the deceased lay amungst the wreakage of the city.

The king was in a hurry as the dark clouds loomed over ahead grew triple in size and the rain started with heavy downpour but everyone ignored the weather or so it seemed, I assumed they were all running to avoid the storm but I was wrong.

Lightening began stricking too close for comfort and it continued on and on as so did the rain, this was no regular storm it was far too abnormal to suddenly happen within moment's of exiting the building.

"Prince!!" The king yelled and I flinched at the sudden call.

I was enveloped in a black hooded cloak slightly bigger than my body but I didn't care.

All of a sudden the kind turned and place me gently on the ground and told me to hide behind the pillar nearby, I did as I was told as I turned back I found all the men including the king unsheathing their weapons as they sticked down the enemy; men who I hadn't seen before appeared out of nowhere and begun attacking the red haired King.

The fight lasted a while and I remained in the very same spot for the entirety until King Masaomi came to retrieve me and we were once again on our way except this time everything was a lot more calmer.

I was brought back to a carriage and clung to the king's side as my tiny cold body seeked the warmth underneath his armour which I was glad he took off.

I refused to let go of Masaomi as my mind was filled with fear and confusion, it wasn't long before my body grew weaker and my mind grew heavy; I felt so tired, cold and weak that I welcomed the sleep that took me.

........

No Pov

The poor little prince was asleep the entire ride to the Teikou Kingdom who was wrapped up in a black hooded cloak and curled up in the king's arm's, upon reaching the castle all the servants were all lined up to greet them welcome the king home but they were all quite shocked at the sight of an unconscious young boy in his arm's.

"Please gather my wife and son into my study, and gather 3 of your maids to tend to the boy.

......

The King never left the boy's side as he feared he would disappear if he did so he stayed as the maid's bathed him in hot soapy water and dressed him in night clothes which resulted in just an oversize white button up shirt.

Kuroko remained asleep during the everything which worried the King but he understood he is extremely small for his age and must be weaker than average.

Kuroko was carried into a guest room and placed gently under the thick covers and watched as the boy buried himself beneath the blankets.

"Father!" A young prince with the same red hair and red eyes as his father peeked from behind the door.

"Seijuurou you were meant to wait for me in my study"

"I know but all the servants were gossiping about a boy you brought back, so who is it" The young prince asked curiously.

"He is the prince of the dark realm, remember what I told you about another royal family we have to protect, this is him. He is the last member of his bloodline and we must protect him from those who try to hurt him" The King explained.

"Is that why you left so suddenly, to find him"

"Yes and I am so glad we managed to arrive in time, I was afraid we were too late" Masoami looked back at kuroko with fond gaze and out of the corner of his eye he saw his son cautiously taking a peek but couldn't see a thing.

"Come here but he is asleep so be quite" He whispered to his son

He watched his son's reaction and at first still saw nothing so he gently pulled back the blankets to reveal a beautiful young prince with a clear white complexion and bright blue hair, his sleeping face was adorable and the young boy begun moving his hands trying to bring the warm blanket back over to cover himself again.

The King chuckled and noticed his son seemed to be in a daze until he whispered.

"He's beautiful...."

"Seijuurou.... I've told you before that the next in line for the throne is to give their life to protect them and well that also entails marriage, you will marry this boy when you come of age"


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Pov

I was ecstatic at the thought of one day marrying such a beauty and I had no doubt in my mind that I would protect him, I had an odd feeling in my heart that was telling me that this boy was too pure for this world but I didn't understand why.

I went to sleep that night with only Kuroko Tetsuya flooding my mind, the next morning I woke earlier than usual filled with excitment but I wouldn't let such emotions show in front of so many servants who love to gossip especially about royals.

I got dressed I deemed good enough for a first impression meeting and descended the stairs making my way towards the dining hall for breakfast, I was quite disappointed upon learning that I won't be sharing breakfast with my cute fiance but father explained he was too tired and weak at the moment to even leave his room.

So for the time being he will rest in bed, I asked father why he was so tired and weak; his answer was a little strange.

"The prince was sealed away for a very long time and upon his awakening his power had burst through the seal to protect his unconsious body from any harm or danger" King Masoami explained to his intelligent son who was capable of understanding more than the average child his age.

I couldn't hold back my curiosity anymore and decided to pay a visit to my fiance, I wanted to know more about him; I needed to see him.

I knocked on the bedroom door awaiting a response that never came but of course to satisfy my curiousity I peeked my head through and could just barely make out the layout of the room in the dark.

I closed the door with a soft click and quietly made my way towards the sleeping beauty, I was a little surprised to say the least at the sight of the bue hair in disaray and yet his body still lay in the same position as if he literally had not moved but then what's with that hair.

I chuckled at the sight, he really was too cute for words; I wasn't sure what I was planning on doing once I entered the room but now that I saw his face I knew it was worth sneaking in for.

.........

"Hmmm....?" A sweet sound that escaped those soft plump lips enticed something within the Akashi heir, the next moment a pair of a brilliant shade of light blue eye's appeared through sleepy eyelids as they slowly opened adjusting to his new surroundings.

"Where am I?" the blue prince asked quietly as he was unsure of how he ended up in a strange room in a warm cozy bed with a miniature version of the Akashi King, he blinked a few times to make sure he was actually seeing a red haired boy who resembled the King.

Red eyes remained paralyzed as a pale hand slowly reached out towards the face and as his fingertips poked the soft skin on the boy's cheeks and yet the boy still hadn't moved, he inched closer and as if drown towards the boy standing by his bed his hand instinctively grazed his cheek and refused to stop moving until his hand was now running through the bright red hair which appeared to be even softer than he thought.

The flaming locks felt like silk sliding between his fingers as they continued to carress the back of his head.

"You're hair feels nice...." Kuroko softly spoke as if in a groggy trance from being half asleep.

Akashi relished at the feel of such small smooth hands running through his hair but then his left hand felt a warm sensation crawl into his palm and he didn't need to look to know it was a hand belonging to his fiance.

The hand gently pulled him closer to the bluenette and he held no opposition towards this action as hadn't even realised that he was being pulled into the bluenettes bed, it felt almost natural for him to be so close and yet it didn't feel close enough.

The very moment he lay underneath the covers beside Kuroko he was frozen in place as the smaller boy had wrapped his arms across Seijuro and tangled their legs together, within seconds of doing so Kuroko had already joined the land of dreams again.

Akashi had no idea how to proceed and yet he didn't want to leave so he opted for gazing at the bluenette's adorable sleeping expression, he noticed he seemed to have a blank expression as if he held no emotions but he doubts that as he believes the boy must have a ton of emotions just probably unsure how to show them.

He wasn't sure how long they had spent in the bed together but he couldn't care less, he believes he could never get tired of watching Kuroko sleep; soon enough the red haired prince joined dreamland and unknowingly snuggled closer to Kuroko and in return tightened his hold on Akashi.

...........

"Masaomi... isn't this good? they seem to like each other quite a lot" Queen Shiori stood beside her husband as they both looked at the two young boys with affection.

"Yes I am glad that neither opposed but I suppose it was to be expected after all it's practically fate that's tied them both together and they are drawn to each other"  
"I just hope nothing happens just yet after all they are still kids right now"

........

After a few hours they both woke up and Kuroko just seemed to be a little surprised at being so close with another person in bed, but he didn't feel guilty as he stared into those fiery orbs.

"Um... My name is Kuroko Tetsuya..... though it's strange to say that after what happened just now" the boy greeted ending with a mumble.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, my father was the man who brought you here"

"So... that mean's you his son? a prince?" he asked

"Yes and I don't think you are aware of this knowledge but I am your fiance, as our families have arranged this marriage for your arrival"

Akashi was expecting shock or confusion heck maybe even anger but he was startled at his response.

"I know I have been prepared and raised to marry the next heir of the Akashi bloodline.... that's why my race protected me from the attack, I have never been outside until I awoke recently and I am not allowed to do any activities that could even so much as leave a scratch or bruise on my skin; it doesn't help that my body is naturally weaker being an omega and all"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko has met Akashi before.

Kuroko Pov

My mother and father controlled the kingdom to keep it in it's peaceful state while they tried to create a massive difference in our realm, I remember my mother telling me when we were alone one night how she loved my hair because it was so bright it looked just like the sky she used to live under in her old home back in the other realm.

Her light brown hair and hazel eyes which held so much love and despite some of the servants who used to insult her appearance when they thought no one was listening about how she was too plain and is just a mere commoner but the more loyal workers caught wind of it and taught them a lesson. It didn't matter how she looked to me because her aura held compassion, dignity and elegance to me she was beautiful.

"Your eyes are the same however there is a special meaning under the colours you bear Tetsuya, you see in our realm when a beautiful colour emerges in the dark realm it has something to do with fate.... do you know why Tetsuya?" Mother softly spoke with a light smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eye.

"No, I don't mother" I replied unsure what she meant

"Blue is always pulled to the red, the colour red symbolizes the red string of fate and because you were born with such a beautiful blue you will be drawn to red which is why I should tell you about your fiance my dear Tetsuya"

I stayed quiet intent on listening.

"The Kuroko family of the dark realm have always lived in darkness that's why we cannot leave otherwise we will die from the sun for it is far too bright for us to live under and for this reason we have waited a very long time for you to appear because it means you will be able to live under the sun despite only living in the dark realm; we have arranged a marriage for you when you turn sixteen that is when you will marry the heir to the Akashi throne" Mother paused for a moment as she glanced at my reaction but I remained still.

"The Akashi have great fiery red hair and they are the most powerful family to exist and yet they were the first kingdom who refused to wage war on us simply because we did not deserve to be treated so poorly and never proked any of the battles, I am not sure who it is you will marry Tetsuya but I can only hope they will love you more than we ever could"

.......

{MEMORY FROM COMA}

The sun was high in the sky and yet you could never tell for the dark clouds loomed above covering the supposedly bright blue sky but no one in the dark realm has ever seen the true colour, I sat on the bay window looking out through the glass which never showed much light however it was always something I yearned to see.

A Light to guide me out of this darkness which is the only world I have lived in, I was always used to the gossiping of the maids and servants however only a select few could tend to my needs; I felt useless but I had no say for this is the way I must live before I leave to marry my fiance.

Today felt different it was as if I was alone for the first time, no one was there and it felt strangely peaceful and yet incomplete. I wanted to talk to someone but I do not talk much so I would probably just be happy enough to listen; I want someone to make me feel my life is worth more than what I feel inside. Empty and alone this is what I felt all day everyday, I want to see so many things that do not exist in my realm; animals, bright colours and plants that are able to bloom naturally instead of looking dead.

I was in a daze looking into the dark forest far off in the distance that I hadn't noticed the warm temperature rise in the room until a voice spoke from behind me, I instantly spun around to face the person who managed to sneak up on me; I was in awe at the untamed red hair to even speak.

"Tetsuya...." The handsome man softly called as if to reassure himself.

"who are you?" I asked worried at who this strange man was until a thought occured to me.

"wait... are you... by chance....... my fiance?" I almost whispered that last word somewhat slightly embarrassed.

The man's eyebrows rose at that question.

"Yes... my name is Akashi Seijuro, how did you know?" He asked puzzled.

"Mother told me I was engaged to the heir of the Akashi family with bright red hair" I answered casually.

The handsome man still seemed a little off but he gave off an aura that made me feel safe and warm.

"I'm sorry but it appears we won't be meeting for a very very long time Tetsuya..." He gave a sullen look for some reason.

"I know because I have to wait until I turn sixteen right and that's still eight years away"

The man begun to smile and his eyes softened, he bent down on his knee before I felt his arms embrace my small frame and yet I didn't thrash about or yell for help instead I welcomed it as his soothing scent slowly overwhelmed my senses and just before I fel asleep in his arms I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck where his scent glands resided.

I have never felt so content being in someone's embrace before though no one is allowed to actually touch me, his scent had me yearning for more; slowly my eyes blinked shut until my consciousness faded.

{END OF MEMORY}

The boy in front of me is most definately the very same man who I met in my coma, even though he appears to be the same age as me I can obviously tell that he is an alpha; his scent stronger than most would be though I wonder how that feels since I have been told on numerous occassions that I have no distinct scent and well it usually made it easier for me to sneak around the palace it still had me upset that I didn't have one.

"Wow you have such pale skin and it looks so smooth" Seijuro pointed out as he stared at my exposed chest where the buttons had come undone.

"Thank you.." I replied with a genuine smile since I hadn't heard someone compliment my body like that since it's usually 'he's too small, too weak, too pale etc'.

"Oh I didn't notice it before but you smell really nice..." seijuro got closer to me as I lay here shocked at hearing his words.

"You can smell me..?" I whispered for confirmation.

"Yeah and it smells great like... 'sniff' 'sniff' VANILLA!" The red haired prince exclaimed


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi Pov

I sat upright on the bed next to my fiance and I couldn't help but chuckle at his appearance, he seemed to be confused since I mentioned his scent but what amused me the most was his bed hair.

"How do you manage to get your hair like that?" I inquired.

"Oh... well my hair always ends up like this whenever I fall asleep, though it doesn't matter how long or if I remain unmoving I still wake up to it" He replied casually.

Tetsuya seems to have an expressionless face which must make it hard for others to read and yet I feel as if when I look into his bright blue eyes I can read him like a book, I have never had this feeling of content around another person before and it has me thinking I want to spoil him.

"Tetsuya... would you care to join me for I would love to give you a tour of the palace" I questioned hoping he was feeling up to the task.

"Sure Seijuro-kun, I would appreciate that" Tetsuya glanced down as a blush invaded his cute cheeks, I resisted the urge to pinch them.... they seemed for too tempting well honestly everything about Tetsuya was tempting but I raised to be a gentleman so I must restrain myself until the right time came.

I held out my hand for Tetsuya to take and lead him out into the hall as I begun the tour of my home, he seemed to be starstruck as he glanced around at everything.

"Tetsuya.. are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh yes Seijuro-kun... it's just that everything here is so bright and pretty completely different than the dark realm..."

I had no idea that he was deprived of such a thing but I suppose it makes you appreciate it even more when you finally get to see it for the first time, I hadn't noticed I was staring into his gorgeous eyes that sparkled like stars in the night sky until his gaze turned to face me snapping me out of my trance.

"Seijuro-kun are you alright..?" Tetsuya stepped forward inching closer as he reached his arm out towards my face.

"Uh.. yes I am fin....." I froze at the contact of his soft delicate touch carressed my cheek in his palm.

"Why are your cheeks so red, Seijuro-kun? they remind me of your hair" Tetsuya's emotionless face morphed into a genuine smile.

"My hair?" I asked curiously unsure of how to proceed.

"Yeah your red hair is so pretty it was actually the first real colour I ever got to see besides my own..." I swear my heart is about to stop from over exertion of pounding against my rib cage.

"Um Tetsuya I am going to have to take you into my room for a few minutes, okay?" I could not look at him while he still dressed like THAT! I didn't even notice until just now and I don't think Tetsuya even realises it himself or if so he probably believes it's nothing to worry about and yet I had carelessly dragged him out of the room while he still wore just an oversize button up shirt.

I hurriedly pulled him into my room where he could change into something more fitting and less revealing, I had him wear the same shirt since I don't think I could keep my sanity in check if he took it off and a black pair of pants with a coat overtop; I have heard my father said I should be careful about my scent since my possessions have my scent drilled into them and given out carelessly will resort to chaos however I think it will in this case keep the bugs away.

Once finished we continued on with the tour which begun by showing him the the main bedrooms, the great halls before moving on to the kitchen, dining hall and at last the library which housed thousands of books and it was an amazing sight. It is my favourite place to be especially when I'm in need of peace and quiet instead of dealing with annoying nobles who believe they can visit announced and expect special treatment.

"I love to spend time here and I hope you are able to enjoy it as much as I" Tetsuya's grip on my hand tightened upon entering so as I turned to face him I was pleasantly surprised to find his expression brightened completely.

"This place is so beautiful!" The bluenette announced in awe and admiration as his eyes scanned to enormous room.

"Not clearly as much as you" I whispered.

"Everything is so bright and sparkly and the windows are huge.... um Seijuro-kun.. what is that... ow!"

Tetsuya ran to the windows that had full view of the spectacular garden when he looked up into the big blue sky questioning the existance of something before harshly looking away.

I joined his side as I placed both of my hands to the sides of his face to tilt his head up to look up at me, his covered his eyes for a moment before revealing his brilliant blue orbs once again; I looked into the sky searching for what harmed him this way until I realised it, I giggled at his naivety before speaking.

"Tetsuya you aren't meant to look directly at the sun because it will harm your eyes but only for a second" He seemed confused at my statement.

"The sun? My mother once mentioned the sun before but I had no idea it was so bright..."

"Yes well next time you need to be careful, I would like to show you the gardens just outside this window but that can wait until another time after we get something to eat first since it's well past lunch and everyone else has already eaten.

......

Kuroko Pov

I followed Seijuro-kun around the palace which is a lot bigger than my old home, arriving in the dining hall I joined my fiance at the table sitting beside him as I noticed a servant turn to leave through a nearby door after announcing he would fetch us some lunch.

As we waited for the food to arrive we got to talking about what kind of foods we like and dislike, I however claimed I didn't mind anything and nothing seemed to interest my tastes much.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat the same servant returned with a few dishes to select from, Akashi instantly took the tofu soup as he gestured to have anything I wished. I wasn't sure what to try since they all looked so elaborate compared to what I'm used to; I decided to try the pastry with an amazingly sweet aroma. I barely took a bite and I was overcome with disbelief at how anything can taste so delicious, The pastry with a white sweet powder sprinkled over top with a thick liquid inside that asted magical.

"You must like the custard filled pastry then, I very much doubt you have ever tried it before since it was created here in my kingdom but I suppose by your reaction that it tastes good enough"

"Yes I have never tasted something so good before what is this flavour?"

"Vanilla.... just like you" I didn't understand what he meant by that about me being vanilla but I let it slide as I was busy savouring the sweet pastry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just kept forgetting that they are still kids but not for long, I tried to show the dress for you guys but I couldn't get it up :(

The days passed by as the two boys spent every waking moment together and Akashi had to be reminded that being an alpha he could not just waltz into his omega fiance's bedroom, they would constantly be by each other's side never being left alone unless made to but after just a few weeks word about Tetsuya's awakening had spread like wild fire throughout the neighbouring kingdom's which lead to the king and queen recieving letters informing them about numerous visits.

The king and queen decided to hold a ball as a celebration of the engagement between their only heir Akashi and the last living dark realm race prince Tetsuya, this sparked something within the palace as everyone was hurrying to organise the ball room being held within a few days after the letters were sent out. It gave the queen a chance to spend some time with her future son-in law as she begun teaching him what the people would expect upon seeing him, she had the greatest and most talented tailor within their kingdom to prepare a gown.

Tetsuya had quite liked the time he spent with his fiance's mother as she reminded him of his own especially when she had checked up on him after the first few nights to find him suffering in a nightmare and crying his heart out onto her shoulders. The dress was ready the day before the ball but no one was allowed to view it just yet as it is being kept as a surprise till then, Tetsuya had even tried it on once but failed miserably as he realised he needed help which the queen was willing to help out with.

............

Then came the night of the ball, the castle was spotless with gold decorations and the candles illuminated the entire building as if it were still daytime; Seijuro had to help his father out with his duties for his future rein. He greeted the guests with a fake smile as they continously attempt to flatter him just to get into his favor, he was taught from a young age that he must remain kind however never let anyone control you because they will find a way.

The guests took this chance to become overly annoying with how close they were getting especially when he hated their scents it disgusted him but what disgusted him even more was the mere thought of these people doing the exact same thing to his dear beloved; a flame of anger ignited just thinking about them gazing upon his beauty.

It was customary for the queen to arrive at the same time as the fiance whether it was alpha or omega because it sinified the previous one to marry into the family is bringing in another for the future something similiar like that but of course Seijuro never cared much for it he just obliged since it was a tradition.

A servant had appeared before Seijuro to whisper that it was time, he took his leave from the group of greedy nobles who wouldn't shut up about the difficult ordeals in the life of nobility which was absolute horseshit.

Seijuro motioned his guards who notified the others that now is the time they need to be 100% alert since a member of the dark realm was rarity in itself these greedy nobles would take pleasure in even touching their skin, all the guards were aware of the danger these fools bring which is the exact reason we have trained them even more to be aware of anything.

I took my place atop the stairs in the place where both the stairs on opposite sides meet merging into one while my father stood beside me; we both had a smiliar attire on since its customary for the Akashi alphas to wear a white suit with gold embroidery and when they have served in the wars or battles will wear their military badges which is what the king has, all the guests have now become an audience as they had finally shut their mouths to give their complete attention.

One of the guards shouted the arrival of the queen and all had watched with awe as she descended down the stairs in her dark purple ball gown. Even after all these years she was still as beautiful and his father could never move his eyes away from the sight of her; he smirked at the too as they only had their eyes on eachother ignoring the others in the room. They joined hands and relished in their own little moment before the guard announced my fiance's arrival.

"Prince Kuroko Tetsuya of the Dark Realm" This announcment immediately had everyone inching forward more and I could see there were quite a few displeased nobles who most likely wanted to marry their children off to me, I turned my head to right to look up at the top of the stairs as I watched the large set of doors open up. He was beautiful I couldnt tear my eyes away from him and I never wanted to as if anyone would ever want to look away from something THAT beautiful, the ball room grew silent as the entire audience was astonished and awestruck.

His ball gown was of a light blue with paler blue lace over top of the material and the top had a thicker piece which extended to across his shoulders, there was an extra piece of lace that appeared more like a viel around the body, the dress just looked amazing on Tetsuya and no one could deny that.

The dress enhanced the colour of his hair and eyes, he had gold hair accessories pinned into his bright blue locks and his pale skin shimmered in the light; he must have been bathed a glitter bath. Everything about him was perfect and I only wish we could stay like this forever as I watched him slowly descend the stairs towards me with his expressionless face however I knew he was a nervous wreck and possibly quite scared too being the centre of attention in such a large crowd. I reached my hand out as he stepped closer and the very moment he took my hand I lifted it up to my face before I planted a gentle kiss atop his gloved hand, I glanced up to see his blush appear. I smirked at his cute act and linked my fingers through his as I gave a gentle squeeze to reassure him.

The audience clapped at their arrival and soon we all descended towards the unbearable idiots, I whispered to Tetsuya "Don't talk to them, I'll handle everything" he looked surprised but I believe mostly glad. As you would expect we were surrounded by everyone who wished to meet my beloved and each time they asked him a question or attempted to touch him with their filfthy hands I would inform them that growing up in the dark realm he was isolated from many people and only a select few could get close so he is unable to withstand physical contact unless with ME or my parents which isn't entirely true since I just wanted to portray him as someone who should NOT be touched by disgusting morons.

Tetsuya must have gotten the hidden meaning because he seemed to play along with me for the majority of the night until they all left and we were finally left alone. That was the first night we had spent together in a long while and my parents allowed it since it had been a rought night and we were exhausted, after changing into our sleeping attire only then had I noticed that he only slept in an oversize button up shirt where as I have pants as well.

I had been staring at his pale legs for a bit too long because he seem to quirm under my gaze before speaking up "Are you alright seijuro?" I snapped out of my little moment and returned my expression back to its usual smirk. "Yes I m completely fine Tetsuysa come lets go to sleep now you must be tired after tonight" I coaxed him to my bed and as we settled down beside another I felt his small body cling to mine as he must have searched for the warmth.

I turned my head to face him and noticed he had already fallen into a deep slumber as I watched his breathing regulate. I noticed his mouth was slightly parted so I did as any curious alpha would I placed my finger onto his lip feeling the soft plump lips felt nice until I got a little more curious and sightly sid my finger in to his mouth which resulted in his plump lips closing around my finger and gently sucked on it, I was so shocked that I almost yanked my hand away but I was afraid I would wake him him so I remained still as he continued to suck lightly on my index finger waiting for him to let go and yet deep down for some reason I didn't want him to stop.


End file.
